Christmas Joy
by reagancrew
Summary: Just a little holiday joy for this dark day. Happy holidays, everyone! Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles. Not for profit, etc.


Hey y'all. In light of today's tragedy, I thought a little Christmas joy was in order. I hope that this holiday season finds all of you and your loved ones well and safe. Hold them close, remind them how much they mean to you. Happy holidays. Love.

* * *

If she wasn't so goddamn beautiful, Jane wouldn't even be having to worry about it. If she wasn't so adorable and smart and funny and perfect, Jane could just enjoy her holiday. Because it was Christmas. There was snow and a tree and little sparkly lights. She may have been a hardcore homicide detective, but Jane Rizzoli absolutely melted at the sight of a Christmas tree framed in a window, snow falling softly outside. And she wanted to be able to enjoy her holiday, dammit, crazy family and all.

But she was stuck, freezing her ass off, outside, while, "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" came wafting out between the cracks in the door, and Frankie's booming laugh followed on the heels of a well-delivered joke from Frost. Jane was standing outside, hands stuck deep in her pockets, gifts dumped unceremoniously on the porch and forgotten while she stared in through the light bedecked window.

On any other night, she would have felt like some sort of stalker, a peeping tom, but tonight, she couldn't really form any thoughts, other than that this was quite possibly the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. Because, framed in the window, on the couch, looking warm and soft and perfect in the holiday lights sat the most gorgeous woman Jane had ever laid eyes.

The white flakes were coming down lazily, swirling and swooping before landing on her red and white striped hat that her mother had knitted one winter. It was droopy and too big, but Jane secretly loved that hat, and now it was perched on her brown curls, catching snow. It was just cold enough for the tip of her nose to be numb and for her lips to feel tingly. It was, quite literally the most perfect Christmas she could ever remember.

And Maura was at the heart of it all. The medical examiner, who didn't even seem to realize what a huge impact she was having on them all, who'd welcomed Jane's overbearing, loud, annoying mother into her guest house with open arms. Who'd managed to get Korsak on some sort of freaky health diet without even noticing it. Who helped Frost overcome his aversion to dead bodies, and made him a better detective. Who let Frankie teach her about baseball, and who played chess with Tommy, a convicted felon, and accepted him, no matter his flaws. Maura. The woman who put up with Jane's crap on a daily basis, who wormed her way into the detective's sarcastic heart quietly and gracefully. Who knew just what to say when they were facing a tough case, who could get Jane to back off, take a break, relax. The woman she ran with, went to freaking yoga classes for. The woman who kept beer in her refrigerator just for the nights when Jane stopped by after work. The woman Jane had fallen in love with without even noticing. Her best friend.

And so, on this wonderful Christmas, when she should have been inside, teasing Korsak and slipping Jo Friday pieces of turkey, she was outside, freezing her ass off, creepily watching the most perfect family picture she'd ever seen. She didn't know how long it'd been since she'd pulled up in the driveway and gotten sidetracked gazing at Maura through the frost clad window, but it was long enough that she couldn't feel her toes in her boots, when the door was pulled open from the inside, and the woman on her mind stepped outside.

Maura was bundled up in a winter coat, scarf wrapped snugly around her neck, boots on her feet. She was adorable, and Jane allowed herself the luxury of merely gazing at her, taking it all in.

"Jane?" Maura's honeyed voice was curious. "How long have you been standing out here?" there was a hint of exasperation there.

She took a step further outside, pulling the door closed behind her, shutting off the noise that had echoed forth. It was just the two of them, alone in the snow, in the stillness. "You look like you're freezing!"

Jane shrugged, and gave the doctor a lopsided smirk.

Maura took another couple of steps forward. The two were only a foot apart now; Jane could have reached out and pulled Maura into her arms. She shoved her hands deeper into her pocket.

"Your mother was worried about you. She tried to call, but you didn't answer."

"I had to pick up a few last minute things," Jane's voice comes out huskier than usual, an octave lower, wether from the disuse or because of Maura's presence, she isn't sure.

"I got you a present, Maur," she can't help adding, and she feels the warmth rush through her when Maura looks a bit surprised.

"Oh, Jane! I didn't think we were doing gifts this year," she looks a bit crestfallen. "I don't have anything for you."

Jane shrugged again and kicked at the newly fallen snow. "That's alright."

"Well," Maura is staring at her with a funny look on her face, "What is it?"

Jane took a step forward, pulling the box from her pocket as she does so. She wasn't going to give it to Maura. It was a ridiculous purchase, something that caught her eye as she was running out of the store. But she'd immediately thought of the blonde. And, now that she's here, inches away, close enough to smell the warm vanilla and cinnamon scent that is so distinctly Maura, she can't resist.

"Don't laugh," she warns, and Maura shakes her head that she won't. Her hazel eyes are shining in excitement.

Jane opens the blue velvet box shyly and when Maura leans in to see, she feels her heart jump in response.

"Oh, Jane. It's lovely," Maura breathes, lifting the necklace from it's resting place revererntly.

"It's a green stone," Jane says softly. "Do you like it?" She wants to tell Maura that she thought it would perfectly match the blonde's deep hazel eyes, but that's too far outside of the friend zone. She can't risk it.

"I adore it!" the doctor responds, still whispering. "Help me?" She turns and lifts her hair, pulling her scarf away as she does so. Jane fumbles slightly with the clasp, her frozen fingers struggling to undo the tiny hook, but she gets it. She can't help skimming her fingers lightly over the exposed creamy skin of Maura's neck. Jane wants to press a kiss there, but she doesn't, instead reveling in the tiny shiver that runs down the doctor's spine when her cold hands make contact.

Maura spins back around, a childlike grin in place. "How's it look?" she questions.

Jane pauses before answering, taking it all in. "Perfect," she answers.

Maura quirks her head to the side in that adorable way she does. "Jane," she says softly, "your pupils are dilated."

Jane stares at her. She knows what that means; Maura has explained the physical signs of arousal to her enough for her to know what that means. And she curses herself for getting carried away in the moment. But when she can't think of answer, the honey blonde doctor glides forward, so there is only an inch of space between them. Jane's breath hitches in her chest, and then begins to speed up. Maura is staring at her intently, and Jane is frozen, watching as the doctor reaches one delicate hand up to run a finger down her cheek.

"Jane."

"Hm?" It's all she can manage.

"Merry Christmas."

And then Maura is standing on her tiptoes and has leaned forward. And all Jane can feel is the doctor's smooth, perfect lips against her own. Maura's taste is on her tongue, her scent is surrounding Jane. All she knows is Maura. The detective's arms come up automatically, pulling Maura closer, reveling in the feeling of the blonde's curves pressed against her.

They are kissing and it is wonderful, perfect. Jane's heart feels as if it will burst out of her chest. She is over the moon, and she never wants the moment to end. But, the doctor pulls away, and looks up, hazel eyes hooded under startlingly long lashes.

"Merry Christmas, Jane," she whispers again.

"Merry Christmas, Maur," Jane manages, and then she pulls the good doctor into her again, sighing when her lips find Maura's.

The snow is falling around them, her family is inside, safe and warm and happy. It is Christmas, and Jane can't think of anywhere she'd rather be, than right here, on this porch, in the cold, with a beautiful woman wrapped in her arms, her best friend, the woman she loves.

"Merry Christmas," she whispers again, burying her face in Maura's curls. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
